


The Bottom Series: Harry

by Perfica



Series: The Bottom Series [4]
Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: 100-1000 Words, M/M, Plot What Plot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-18
Updated: 2007-07-18
Packaged: 2017-10-08 20:01:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/79017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perfica/pseuds/Perfica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry raised himself up on his elbows and kissed Snape's palm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bottom Series: Harry

Harry rolled over, still half asleep in the mostly dark dungeon, and pressed the tip of his cold nose into Snape's sternum, who didn't so much as twitch. He rubbed his nose from side to side, ruffling the sparse line of hair that ran down Snape's chest.

Snape sighed and his body relaxed further into Harry's embrace.

Harry yawned and threaded their legs together. It was always cold in the room first thing in the morning, at least until one of them spelled the fire to start. Neither of them liked having house-elves around to do what they could easily do themselves. The fight to be left in peace after the war had been almost as bloody and protracted as the battle against Voldemort.

"You're awake," Snape pronounced, his voice a low rumble against Harry's ear.

"Mmm," Harry agreed, nibbling tiny bites over his chest.

"Did you want something?" Snape asked, a lazy hand stroking up Harry's back and tugging at the hair at his nape.

"What gave it away?" Harry chuckled, dipping lower, licking along the curve of Snape's sharp hip.

Snape's hand had followed Harry down and he used it to run his fingers through Harry's fringe, pushing the hair off his forehead. They squinted at each other with sleep bleary eyes. Harry raised himself up on his elbows and kissed Snape's palm.

"Up," Snape directed. Harry eagerly climbed on top of him, shimmying as their erections pressed together. He closed his eyes and fell into the kiss, probing deeply and slowly with his tongue, holding Snape's face immobile with hands that were now warm.

Snape ran his hands down Harry's back, clutched his hips and pulled down forcefully.

"Ah," Harry moaned, mouth sliding wetly over Snape's cheek. "Fuck."

Snape grabbed the top of Harry's thighs and wrenched them apart, leaving Harry exposed to the chill air. He shivered as Snape ran two long, dry fingers down the space between his cheeks.

Harry felt movement under his face and opened his eyes to see a vial of salve held delicately between potion-stained fingers.

"You do it," Snape said, his thin lips twisting into a satisfied smirk. Harry grinned and sat back on his haunches, pressing rhythmically against Snape's cock as he coated his fingers and was observed by glittering eyes. Snape ran exploratory hands up Harry's arms, down his chest, back over his shoulders.

Scooting back on all fours, Harry fell gracelessly forward, panting and mouthing Snape's balls as he used his own fingers to open himself up.

"Good," Snape moaned. "Very good."

Harry arched his back, helpless against the scent of arousal and fresh sweat between Snape's legs. He lipped along Snape's shaft, his eyes screwed shut with concentration as he fingered his own hole, thumb sliding up and down the sensitive skin between his cheeks.

"Suck me."

Harry groaned and did so; forcefully, happily, mouth loose and filling with spit.

Snape sat up suddenly, pushing Harry off. "Here," he said, turning Harry's body. "Like this."

Harry found himself stretched facedown and diagonally across the bed, fists clenching and unclenching in the weave of rough blankets that also rubbed against his cock with sharp sweetness.

"Spread yourself," Snape hissed.

Harry whimpered and lowered his arms, pulling his cheeks apart for Snape' inspection. He felt quick bites up and down his thighs as Snape pinned his legs and trailed inquisitive fingers around his hole.

"Do it," Harry said. "Fuck." He shivered, as much with anticipation as the cold. "Severus?"

"Here," Snape said, pushing up Harry's right knee and lowering himself onto Harry's back. "Here it is."

"Oh, God." The wet tip of Snape's cock dipped into him then pulled away teasingly. "Oh, yes."

Snape grunted as he entered Harry in one continuous smooth slide, cock spearing and spreading, grazing against the heated muscle inside Harry. He pulled Harry close, wrapping a hand around Harry's shaft and tugged gently.

"Yes," Harry hissed, pushing back, pushing up, guiding his body until pleasure sizzled along his nerves with every stroke. Snape's other hand was near Harry's face; he turned and sucked three of Snape's fingers into his mouth.

"Yes," Snape said, thumb digging into hinge of Harry's jaw. "Suck it like you would me. My cock is in your mouth, just as it's in your arse."

Harry's body started to shake, overwhelmed by three distinct points of pleasure: his arse was being pounded by Snape, a bruising, repetitive stroke that was taking him higher and higher; Snape was panting hoarsely in his ear – only years of experience and pride holding back the sounds that Harry knew he sometimes made when overwhelmed; and Snape's damp temple rested against his as he plunged his fingers in and out of Harry's mouth.

"Do it," Snape said with a tight voice. "Suck me harder. Do – "

Harry whined around Snape's fingers with a thick tongue, bucking into the weight of the body holding him down, thick streams of come jetting out as Snape stroked him, came with him, milked him dry, took his pleasure from two ends.

"Fuck," Harry said, fingers still curled against his teeth.

Snape snorted, withdrawing his hand and his cock. Harry moaned and closed his legs, feeling the tickle of Snape' come trickling down his balls. Snape exhaled and laid a heavy arm on Harry's back, massaging the muscles at the base of Harry's neck.

"Yeah," Harry slurred. He staggered to the bathroom, cleaned roughly between his legs and returned to the bedroom with a warm damp towel.

Snape had already cleaned himself off; his wand had changed position on the bedside table and he was comfortably ensconced under the covers.

"Still cold?" Snape asked, rolling over to tuck himself against Harry's side as he crawled in.

"Warming up nicely," Harry replied, yawning against Snape's neck. "You should have started the fire."

"I'll get to it later," Snape said with a proprietary squeeze of Harry's arse.


End file.
